<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth or Dare by tiltheendoftheline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835822">Truth or Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltheendoftheline/pseuds/tiltheendoftheline'>tiltheendoftheline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Steve Rogers, Gentle Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Platonic Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltheendoftheline/pseuds/tiltheendoftheline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve and Bucky are dared to kiss in a game of Truth or Dare.</p><p>(I'm 97.43% certain this was written as a high school AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was the second Stucky fanfic i ever wrote so its cringey as hell but kinda cute? I don't remember if i intended it to be platonic or not, but you can view it however you'd like to. I'm pretty sure I meant it to be a high school AU, just to put that out there.The ending is cheesy as shit but I was eleven, cut me some slack ;) Based off of the lyrics to "Talk Too Much" by COIN. ("Stay cool, it's just a kiss." "Oh, why you gotta be so talkative?" "I talk too much." "We talk too much!") Hope you enjoy! </p><p>Wattpad: A-ARVIN</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, Steve," Tony started as he turned towards Steve. "Truth or dare?" Tony, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Clint were hanging out together. They did what they usually did; ate, played games, talked about sex, drank, and smoked. That's normal for a group of 16 year olds, right?</p><p>     "Dare. I'm not a pussy," Steve said with a smile.</p><p>     "Most of the time you're not," Clint added. The whole group giggled at the archer's comment. Natasha whispered something to Tony, earning a chuckle from him. "Oh, shit. What is it?"</p><p>     "Dare you to kiss Bucky. Don't think, just do it." Tony said as Nat and Clint erupt into laughter. Steve looked to Bucky with wide eyes. Bucky looked nervous, but you would have to know him really well to see the anger in his eyes. Nat knew that Bucky had been crushing on Steve since the day they all met each other, and she was probably going to use that little secret to her advantage.</p><p>     "Buck, are you okay with this?" Steve asked.</p><p>     "Yeah. Yeah, I guess so." Bucky said as he scooted closer to Steve.</p><p>     "This is so gay," Steve said to no one in particular. He turned his head to face Bucky, only for the two to be just inches from each other. "Woah, hi." Steve chuckled. Bucky smiled as his pupils flickered between Steve's, not knowing which one to settle on. No one would ever understand how badly Steve wanted to close the gap between them.</p><p>     "Oh, my god! Just kiss already!" Nat yelled. Steve noticed how nervous Bucky looked.</p><p>     "Stay cool, it's just a kiss," Steve whispered.</p><p>     "Why do you hafta' be so talkative?" Bucky asked.</p><p>     "I talk too much, Buck," Steve said.</p><p>     "We," Bucky motioned to himself and Steve. "We talk too much." Bucky giggled slightly as he finally found the courage to close the gap. His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned in, kissing Steve. Maybe the kiss was upon a dare, yeah, but maybe it was the act of one's love for another. Steve closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss passionately as his heart beat faster and faster with each passing second. Bucky's lips fit perfectly on Steve's, as does Steve's on Bucky's. Bucky kissed him like Steve was air and he couldn't breathe. It was as if time had stopped just for the two soldiers. Everything was so perfect. But, as does every other moment, this one had to come to an end. Bucky pulled away, opening his eyes to meet Steve's oceanic ones. Bucky then realized that his love for Steve hadn't been one-sided all along. Steve smiled shyly as Natasha and Tony began to cheer for the two. Clint was too busy recording the whole thing.</p><p>     "You're a damn good kisser, Bucky." Steve whispered to Bucky, loud enough for him to hear but too quiet for the other three to hear. Bucky smiled and kissed Steve again, this time no one asked them to. They did it simply because they loved each other, and nothing was going to get in the way of that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>